


Un genou à terre

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Alix (Bande Dessinée), Alix Senator (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Growing Old, Pré-Les Aigles de Sang
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Il n'y a eu qu'une chose qui puisse pousser Alix à accepter Auguste pour maître.





	Un genou à terre

Les années ont passé, les épreuves l’ont marqué, et Alix s’est assagi.

En tout cas, c’est ce qu’il aime à se dire. Certains soirs, quand il est si tard, ou plutôt si tôt, que Rome elle-même est silencieuse, il s’avoue tristement qu’il a plutôt perdu quelque chose du feu qui l’animait.

Il fallait protéger son fils, Titus.

Il fallait protéger le fils d’Enak, Khephren.

Et comme il était le seul en position de le faire, Alix a appris à se compromettre. Oh, ça n’a pas été facile, et dans le Sénateur aux cheveux blancs, il y a toujours un jeune Gaulois aux mèches d’or qui rage et tonne, peut-être même encore plus maintenant qu’au début, maintenant que l’amitié des deux garçons lui rappelle chaque jour un peu plus la fraternité qu’il partagea avec Enak.

Mais le Sénateur fait plier le genou au jeune homme en lui, jour après jour, parce que la vie des deux garçons est à ce prix. Parce que la clémence d’Auguste pour le secret de la naissance de Titus est à ce prix.

Et il n’y a que l’amour d’un père qui a pu finalement vaincre Alix, l’indomptable. Il n’y a eu qu’Alix, pour vaincre Alix.


End file.
